


Joker (2019) Short Stories and Imagines

by PenAndPencil23



Series: Joker (2019) [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenAndPencil23/pseuds/PenAndPencil23
Summary: A Collection of short stories and Imagines that I have written based around the character of Joker and Arthur Fleck.Requests are OPEN
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Original Character(s), Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Series: Joker (2019) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Joker (2019) Short Stories and Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are Open! Which means that if you want me to write a prompt, then inform me! I will write reader inserts, canon characters, and original characters. If you have any questions or would like to submit a request, then just comment below on the chapter! Have a wonderful day!

Elaina rubbed her hands together nervously, a feeling of anxiety boiling inside of her as her feet tapped in a steady rhythm against the wooden floor. Her eyes kept wandering towards the clock that was plastered right above the television. It read nine-fifteen. It was late. The streets of Gotham had turned dark with minimal light illuminating the paths from the streetlights that no one bothered to take care of.

Arthur was supposed to be home at six o’clock, but Elaina had not heard anything from him since that morning before he went to work. It was out of character for Arthur to be coming home that late, especially since he has nowhere else to go. The only other time when he would be back later than six is when he is going to the store to get some groceries that they needed for the apartment. Even if that were the case, he would tell Elaina, and he wouldn’t be three hours late. 

Elaina looked at the muted television for a second before looking at the clock. Nine-sixteen. Another minute had gone by, and Arthur still wasn’t home. Elaina was debating whether she wanted to put on her jacket and go out and look for him. The other part of her told her that it wouldn’t be a good idea. Mrs. Fleck was asleep in her bedroom, and she felt more comfortable if someone was there when she slept. Elaina didn’t blame her. Gotham was a terrifying town with people breaking into apartments and homes every night. 

To keep herself busy, she stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, trying not to think about the time. _Arthur is fine,_ she wanted to reassure herself. _He’ll come walking in through the door at any moment. Traffic got backed up. There must have been an accident, and he had to take a different train line._ Elaina grabbed some of the chicken and rice mixture that she and Penny had for dinner and began to scoop it into a bowl. She placed it into the microwave, setting a timer and letting the food heat up. It was for Arthur. She wouldn’t doubt that he had not eaten a damn thing the whole day. 

As the timer counted down, Elaina’s hands shook. She kept them busy by rubbing them against one another. She kept repeating in her head that he was going to be okay. Arthur was never good at staying out of trouble, but he wasn’t one that would get himself killed. 

Great, now she has _that_ in her head. 

Elaina let out a groan as she leaned the top half of her body against the counter, burying her face into the inside of her elbow. The humming of the microwave mixed with the quiet sounds of the television from the living room. It bugged her to not be able to look at the clock every five seconds, but she figured that time was going by quicker than usual. 

As the sound of the microwave echoed through the small kitchen, the lock on the front door clicked, and the door opened. Elaina perked her head up and raised her brows, looking as she saw Arthur walk into the apartment, his head lowered, and his movements slow. 

“Oh, thank God,” she let out a small whimper as she rushed over to Arthur. 

Elaina wrapped her arms around his neck, hearing Arthur grunt. Arthur looked at Elaina and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her small frame. Elaina’s grip was shaky, and she sniffled slightly, cursing herself for letting her eyes water. 

“Elaina,” her name was all that Arthur was able to get out with his quiet voice. 

“Shut up,” she said in a stern voice as she broke the embrace, pulling away from him and crossing her arms. “Where the Hell were you!?”

Arthur opened his mouth to speak before he looked down. He began to fiddle with his own hands. “I…missed the train.” 

“Bullshit,” the sudden reaction of Elaina’s voice caused Arthur to jump. Elaina swallowed the lump that she had in her throat as she looked Arthur up and down. She backed up. “Walk to me.” 

“What?” He looked up at her. 

“I said, ‘walk to me.’” She gestured towards herself with her index finger. “Take a couple of steps towards me.” 

Arthur hesitated before he looked down at his feet, slowly making his way over to her. He had a small limp as he walked. Elaina could tell that he was trying to make it not as noticeable as it was, but it was all to no avail. Elaina sighed. 

“You’re limping,” she said. 

“I’m fine,” he said. 

Elaina looked at the mop of hair that flowed down his face. He wasn’t fine. She knew that much. “Strip.” 

Arthur looked up at her and slowly shook her head. “I don’t-“ 

“Arthur Fleck, if you don’t take off your clothes, then I’m going to come over there and take them off myself,” her arms were still crossed over her chest, and her jaw was clenched. 

Arthur looked down, the tops of his cheeks turning a light shade of red. He stopped in front of her and began to strip his clothes. His jacket came off first, the coat being placed gently on the back of the couch. Then, the sweater vest. Then, his button-up shirt. He was shirtless, revealing his malnourished form. Although he was a lot better, health-wise, than before him and Elaina met, he still had a long way to go when it came to his weight.

“Pants too,” she commented. 

He gave her a nod as he looked at her. He then reached down, kicking off his shoes and his socks. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his thin hips, leaving him in nothing but his white briefs. He wrapped his arms around his body, and Elaina studied him up and down. 

“Turn around, Arthur,” Her voice was quieter, then. A little shakier. 

Arthur hesitated with this part, not really wanting to do as she said, but he knew that she would hound him about it until he did as she told him to do. With his eyes cast down to the ground, he turned around, exposing his back to her. 

Elaina raised her brows as she scanned down the yellow, black, and purple bruises that were littered across his delicate, pale skin. Small cuts were located on the backs of his legs and the lower part of his back. There was dried blood along with those cuts, and Elaina shook her head disapprovingly. She walked over to Arthur, walking around him so that she was standing directly in front of him. Gingerly, she reached over and grasped his hand. Arthur’s eyes were cast down to the floor. 

“Come on,” she whispered as she began to lead him to the bathroom. 

Arthur said nothing as the two entered the room. Elaina closed the door behind her and walked over to the tub, sitting down on the side of it. She turned it on, allowing warm water to run into the bathtub. Arthur’s eyes went from looking at the floor to looking at her, yet he said nothing. It was typical between the two of them, the silence, especially during situations like the one that they were in. Arthur getting abused like he did occurred a lot more than Arthur would admit. Even when he revealed something happened, he treated it like a small bump, like a child would get when they fall on the ground. He was used to the abuse, and Elaina could tell. 

She hated it. 

When the water had filled the bottom of the tub, she stood up from the edge of it and took off her shirt, placing it into the sink. Arthur’s eyes were on her, intently, watching every movement she made. His expression was bland. Elaina took off the bralette that covered her breasts and placed it on top of the shirt. Soon to follow were her shorts and her panties, all of them being placed on top of one another. Her eyes then adverted to Arthur’s. 

The two stared at one another for a couple of seconds before Elaina gesture down to his briefs. “Take them off,” her voice was monotone and quiet. 

Arthur looked down at himself and then back at Elaina. He nodded, the tops of his cheeks turning pink. Reaching down, he pushed them down and gently kicked them to the side. Standing in front of her, naked, he couldn’t help but shiver at the temperature change to his body.

Turning towards the tub, Elaina reached over and turned off the water, deciding she didn’t want it too high. She gently got into the bathtub, the warm water engulfing her entire body. She gestured for Arthur to follow. He hesitated. 

“I-I usually sit behind you,” his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. 

“I know,” Elaina’s voice had changed from strict to gentle. “I’m going to be behind you today.” 

The hesitation that Arthur had was painfully evident, but Elaina said nothing, giving him time to come around. It wasn’t long before he did as she asked, walking over to the tub and stepping in. He carefully sat down, so he was right in front of her, his back pressed against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, her nose pressing itself against his shoulder. 

Arthur looked at the wall and placed his hands over Elaina’s. Elaina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She removed both of her hands almost immediately from Arthur’s. Arthur let his hands drop and moved them to her legs, longing for the comfort she emitted. Elaina reached over to the edge of the tub, grabbing a small cup that they always had there. She dunked it into the water, filling it up. Reaching her left hand up, she covered his eyes with it and move her head to the side, allowing for his head enough room to tilt back. Elaina poured the water into his hair, allowing it to cascade down her back. She repeated this process two more times until his entire head of hair was damp. 

Next, Elaina grabbed some shampoo, removing her hand from his face. Without being able to get too far, Arthur reached up and grabbed her hand in his. He placed her hand on his cheek as he nuzzled against it. Elaina stopped what she was doing and watched him find comfort in her touch. Pressing a kiss against his temple, she pulled her hand away, wordlessly. Into the same hand, she poured the shampoo. After, she set the bottle in the spot it was in previously, rubbing the liquid into both of her hands before she began to gently scrub it into his hair. 

As she continued to massage the shampoo into his hair, she moved the hair from his neck, stopping as she spotted a dark purple bruise at the base of his neck, an area that was hard to see with his strands of hair in the way. 

Elaina loathed seeing Arthur like that. So weak, broken, not caring enough to ask for help when he needs it. It broke her heart to think that he had given up on the life that she tried to make better. That whatever she was doing with him wasn’t making him as happy as he needed to be. This pulled at her heartstrings and caused tears to brim at the corners of her dark eyes. Her nimble fingers shook as they held his hair. She let out a shaky breath. It wasn’t until she let a small cry slip from her lip that Arthur turned his head, trying to look at her. 

Elaina wrapped her arms underneath his arms, pressing her lips against his shoulders, giving him small kisses to try and stop the cries that were building up in her chest. After several kisses, however, she found that she couldn’t. The cries were as quiet as she could possibly make them. Her shampoo-covered hands were pressed against his thin chest, pulling Arthur close. 

“I _hate_ that job,” she said in a weak, shaky voice. “I _hate_ your job, and I _hate_ the way that people treat you. I know that you love making people smile and that it makes you so happy, but people don’t appreciate you like they should. Some people are fucking assholes, and they don’t deserve someone as good as you in their lives. They don’t deserve _any_ good in their lives.” 

Arthur’s eyes were cast down to the water as she spoke to him. He was able to feel his own tears appearing in the corners of his emerald green eyes. This time, as he places his hands over Elaina’s, she left them there, craving his touch just as much as he desired hers. Elaina tightened her grip on his hands as she lifted her head up. 

“I love you, Arthur. I love you so damn much that anyone that hurts you makes me want to rip their goddamn throats out.” She tried to compose her voice so that it was steadier than it had been. “People don’t see the amazing person that I see, and that’s wrong of them. This entire city is filled with nothing but scum. From Thomas Wayne down to the worst piece of shit on the side of the road. All of them are nothing but garbage. People like you play the victim to their little games, and it needs to stop.” 

Elaina swallowed hard and then let out a sigh, placing her forehead against his shoulder and closing her eyes gently. She rubbed his chest gently before she sat up and grabbed the cup. She washed the suds out of his hair and rubbed his scalp gently. Arthur let her and sighed as he felt her begin to condition his hair. He reached back and stopped her hands before she could get the conditioner from the bottle. He turned his body, so he was kneeling in front of her, the bathwater sloshing back and forth. 

Elaina raised her brows as soon as he cupped her cheek and pressed their lips together softly. Elaina closed her eyes and reached over, placing her hands on his upper arms. The kiss was romantic and gentle. When Arthur pulled away, he took his time to open his eyes. Elaina kept her eyes closed and hummed. 

“You’re right,” she mumbled. 

“Hmm?” He questioned. 

“You should be behind me,” she couldn’t help but smile. “This is really weird.” 

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh. Elaina loved that kind of laugh. It was sincere and genuine. Not forced. 

“I just…love you so much, Arthur,” she said. “And I hate it when you get hurt,” 

“I love you too, Elaina.” He smiled gently and cocked his head to the side. 

The two of them sat there, Arthur’s hands still on her face while her hands were still on his arms. The embrace was comforting and relaxing. After several minutes in the same position, Elaina sat back and gestured towards the door. 

“Let’s go get dressed,” she said. “We can get some ice on that back of yours and go to bed.” 

Arthur nodded, a small smile accompanying it. 

That night, with food wholly forgotten in the microwave, Elaina made Arthur sleep on his stomach, a bag of ice resting on his back that would be melted by the morning, but it was helping with any swelling that could occur. She laid on her stomach as well, wrapping one arm around his shoulders while one of his was wrapped around her waist. That is how the two of them laid for the rest of the night as slumber overtook them. 


End file.
